


Такие разные...

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: WTF 2015 Спецквест [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в космосе можно встретить много разных чудес. Вопрос только для кого что чудо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такие разные...

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Такие разные..."

Стыковочный узел был раздолбанным в хлам.

Тар только и мог, что покрепче сжать зубы и ругаться про себя. Рискни он выругаться вслух – были все шансы от тряски и резких рывков из стороны в сторону смачно прикусить язык. А язык ему вскорости должен был потребоваться. Ровно тогда, когда худшая в жизни стыковка со станцией будет завершена и появится возможность вызвать капитана этого куска космического хлама.

Корабль тряхнуло в последний раз, вой маневренных двигателей, пробивавшийся даже в рубку, – хотя что там было пробиваться, корабль крохотный – стих, и Тар выдохнул с облегчением. А потом потянулся к панели связи.

– Какого черта?! – рыкнул он, не размениваясь на вежливость, когда на экране сквозь помехи (Помехи! На станции!) проявилось лицо капитана. – У вас что, все техники в запой ушли?! 

– В чем дело? – искренне удивились в ответ.

– Стыковочный узел весь разбитый! По внутренней связи помехи! – Тар перевел дыхание, собираясь уточнить, кто поставил подобного раздолбая-капитана управлять целой станцией, но не успел. Тот пожал плечами, посоветовал подойти, мол, там разберемся, что-то вы не так сделали, вон, даже канал связи попутали, и отключился как ни в чем не бывало.

Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Тар пошел влезать в скафандр: на такой станции и пробоя в обшивке ожидать можно.

Уже в шлюзовом отсеке он вспомнил, что и с кодами доступа была какая-то ерунда, но тогда, до стыковки, он списал все на легкие неполадки бортового компьютера своего собственного корабля. Кольнула неясная тревога – но шлюз уже распахнулся, явив абсолютно пустой и гулкий зал.

Ни персонала, ни-че-го. Только мягкое сияние светильников из-под обшивки.

И аккуратная стрелка на стене, нарисованная светящейся краской и указывающая куда-то в сторону коридора.

Тар замер, медленно осмысливая происходящее. Творилось что-то неладное, но... что?

Наверное, все-таки правы те, кто говорит, что дальние разведчики – поголовно сумасшедшие. Любой нормальный пилот уже захлопнул бы забрало скафандра – мало ли, может тут все вымерли или еще что? – и поспешил бы отстыковываться, а Тар двинулся туда, куда указывала стрелка: в сторону комнаты отдыха, предусмотренной на базе такого размера.

На этой конкретно базе она вообще была какая-то исполинская. Или просто народу набилось столько, что маленьким зал уже не выглядел? Замерший на пороге пилот пытался осознать происходящее – а к нему уже кто-то оборачивался с удивленными или радостными возгласами.

На базе был какой-то праздник. Ничем иным такое скопление веселого народа объясняться не могло. Однако не мелькало никого в штатском, что было удивительно. Сплошь и рядом персонал в форменной одежде – причем только в зоне видимости Тар насчитал сразу троих связистов.

Что за абсурд?

На базу такого размера и полагалось-то максимум трое, для посменной работы. И один обязан был быть сейчас на посту.

– Какой интересный выбор, – тем временем заметил кто-то сбоку. – А почему именно пилот дальней разведки?

– Летать в одиночестве люблю, – ляпнул Тар, оборачиваясь. Там стоял какой-то техник, с интересом рассматривающий эмблему на плече его скафандра.

Ответ любопытствующего вполне удовлетворил. Кто-то еще подошел, задал пару ни к чему не обязывающих вопросов.

Почему-то создавалось ощущение, что все здесь друг друга знают – и принимают за своего и его.

– Где капитан? – осторожно уточнил Тар у третьего, нет, уже четвертого связиста.

– Поищите у бара, – махнул рукой в сторону тот. – Или совсем скоро победителей объявлять будут, можете после прощальной речи его перехватить.

Делать нечего – пришлось отправиться к бару.

– Прекрасно выглядите! – белозубо улыбнулся бармен, красавчик-блондин, такой совершенный, что Тара почти что передернуло. – Желаете что-то из особых коктейлей? «Землю»? «Радость десанта»?

– Нет, спасибо, – покачал головой Тар, покосившись на безумную радугу жидкостей в бутылках. Он в целом алкоголь не одобрял, а уж такое и вовсе пить было боязно. Правда, его опасения здесь не разделяли. У многих в руках виднелись разнообразные бокалы.

– Капитана не видели?

– Поищите у сцены, – махнул рукой бармен, и Тар развернулся в ту сторону, натолкнувшись на симпатичную девушку – опять связиста! – что-то пившую из высокого стакана через толстую розовую соломинку. Соломинка, правда, куда-то испарилась, стоило ему моргнуть.

– Прошу прощения, – скомкано извинился он и собирался было идти в указанном направлении, но не успел. Тонкие девичьи пальчики аккуратно подергали за прядку отросших за полет волос.

– Чудесно... Надо же, насколько приятные! – искренне восхитилась она внезапно низким, даже чуть гудящим голосом, не вязавшимся с хрупкой фигуркой.

– Э-э... Спасибо, – только и нашелся Тар и поспешил удрать. 

Народ, оживленно общаясь, потихоньку стягивался к сцене, и оставшийся в одиночестве у стены пилот с силой прикусил щеку изнутри. Почувствовал вкус крови, слишком яркий для сна или галлюцинации, и обреченно решил, что пусть все идет, как идет. И осторожно пристроился за спинами сразу трех техников в подозрительно новых, с иголочки, рабочих комбинезонах.

Капитан – пилот узнал лицо, увиденное на экране – поднимался на сцену. Прокашлялся, прикоснулся к встроенному в воротник формы микрофону и начал прочувствованную речь, сводившуюся к сакраментальному: «Как здорово, что все мы здесь сегодня собрались». С каждым словом Тар все сильнее чувствовал себя каким-то персонажем сцены абсурда – вот только остальные внимали капитану с искренним интересом.

– Ну и наконец самое интересное! – объявил тот. – Вручение призов! Прошу!

На сцену поднялась та самая связистка, встреченная у бара.

– Третье место присуждается уважаемой Риитте, не только выбравшей крайне сложный для реализации образ, но и сумевшей сделать его воистину прекрасным, несмотря на трудности, связанные со своим происхождением!

Девушка смущенно раскраснелась, и толпа отозвалась на это таким шквалом аплодисментов, что капитан тут же вручил Риитте и приз зрительских симпатий, добавив, что она «обворожительно прелестна в любом виде».

Второе место досталось почему-то невзрачному угрюмому технику в потрепанной спецовке. Какой-то нарочито потрепанной. Надо сказать, Тар редко видел работяг, настолько запускающих одежду.

Суть номинаций как-то ускользала от него, и тем неожиданней стало первое место:

– ...нашему гостю: пилоту дальней разведки, за неожиданный подход к вопросу и изумительный реализм! Пропустите, пожалуйста, нашего призера.

Тар сам не понял, как оказался на сцене: его просто вынесли туда восхищенно переговаривающиеся люди, и вот уже в руках тяжелый металлический кубок, украшенный аляповатой россыпью камней.

– Хотите что-то сказать? – с улыбкой поинтересовался капитан. Ошеломленный, Тар только головой помотал и поспешил скрыться. Все это уже ни в какие рамки не укладывалось!

Стыковочный узел дернул в сторону в последний раз, и корабль выровнялся, устремившись прочь от злополучной станции.

О реальности произошедшего напоминал лишь странный кубок...

***

– И все-таки, капитан...

– Ну хорошо, хорошо, Риитта, – сдался тот. Хотя он и не особо сопротивлялся – так, для виду. Хотел нежданный гость остаться инкогнито – но куда денешься от, кажется, влюбившейся женщины.

– Он такой изумительный... Я хотела бы узнать, как он сумел сделать такой шедевр! – та вздохнула, зашелестела, блаженно сложив руки на груди. – Сказочное мастерство! 

– И сам он как из сказки, да? В полночь покинул бал? – пошутил капитан, сворачивая к рубке.

Девушка охотно согласилась.

– Ну-с, сейчас поглядим, какой хрустальный кораблик оставил ваш Золушк... – капитан сел за приборную панель, вызывая на экран запись отлета незнакомца. Корабли – они, на самом деле, очень характерные, поглядев на такой, опытный капитан многое скажет о владельце, а там и по базам общедоступным уточнить можно...

– Ну как? – Риитта аж замерла, пока капитан безмолвно уставился на экран, где уже исчез, превратившись просто в еще одну блестку, чужой корабль. Потом он резко вскинулся, начав отдавать команды компьютеру с такой скоростью, что тот жалобно замигал индикаторами.

– Капитан, – испуганно прошелестела девушка. Тот обернулся к ней, и та испугалась: такое у него было лицо.

– Двигатели.

– Простите?

– Нельзя подделать такой след от двигателей, – медленно пояснил он. – Я пытался, но... Это просто невозможно!

– Вы хотите сказать... 

– Это был человек...

***

Это странно – когда то, что искал долгие циклы, внезапно находится не на другом краю вселенной, а буквально за углом, на твоем собственном дворе, просто у самой ограды, куда ты и заглядывать не заглядывал давным-давно.

Корабль уверенно шел по курсу, повторяющему траекторию пилота дальней разведки – и, выйдя из небольшого пылевого облака, внезапно чуть ли не нос к носу столкнулся с другой космической станцией, висевшей в пустоте.

– Кто вы? Назовитесь! – повторял голос на частоте кораблей людей, и капитан все никак не мог дрожащими пальцами коснуться сенсора ответа.

Все, о чем они только мечтали... Первый контакт...

Сенсор мягко продавился под когтем, и в эфире повисла звенящая тишина.

– Говорит капитан корабля союза разумных рас, – наконец медленно произнес капитан, чувствуя, как вдоль загривка встает дыбом шерсть, приподнимая летную форму. – Мы рады приветствовать вас, земляне.

Это потом историки наплетут красивых слов и пышных наименований. 

А на самом деле все было абсолютно глупо и стихийно.

Персонал простой базы, висевшей в этом секторе исключительно из-за пилотов дальней разведки. Один такой пилот, внезапно выяснивший, что по чину он самый старший – а значит, отдуваться за всех ему, даром что глаз до сих пор дергался от осознания произошедшего.

И простые гражданские с другой стороны, самым представительным из которых был тот самый капитан – действительно капитан своего судна, старательно переделанного под людскую базу.

Это было глупо. Это было нелепо. Это было даже смешно – но это было. И дико смущенные инопланетяне объясняли, что они уже давным-давно ловят передачи людей – и есть целые движения, которые искренне восхищаются их культурой, пытаются воспроизвести увиденное ...

Тар тогда не сдержался. Ржал как ненормальный, поняв, что его – его, настоящего! – приняли за изумительно сделанный костюм! Инопланетные ролевики молчали, понуро опустив уши и усики. А что им оставалось делать. И ведь они понимали, все понимали – слишком прониклись уже людским, чтобы не понимать юмора ситуации.

Это потом ученые будут дивиться, как космическая аномалия искажала сигналы, из-за чего с той стороны считали, что родина людей – в далеком пылевом скоплении, откуда, отражаясь, вроде бы и приходили сигналы. Это потом ученые с обеих сторон будут изучать феномен – и внезапно обнаружат, что сигналы обратно шли не совсем чистые... и что, возможно, во Вселенной они не одни...

А пока Тар стоял в коридоре и смотрел на Риитту, смущенно чистившую второй, рудиментарной парой лапок хоботок. Тот самый, розовый, похожий на соломинку.

Он ее по хоботку и признал, потому что решить, что та девушка – вот эта громадная прямоходящая моль, было абсолютно нереально.

– А можно... – смущенно прогудела она.

– Что? – Тару сейчас уже было все равно – моль так моль! Мир стал каким-то звонко-нереальным, и бурлило в крови непонятное веселье.

– Потрогать? Настоящего...

– А трогай! – весело разрешил он – и даже не дернулся, когда к лицу потянулись не верхние лапки, развившиеся почти что в руки, а хоботок и пушистые метелки усиков. Мазнули мягко по коже, пощекотали закрытые веки, ткнулись в щеку тупым кончиком.

– Мягкий... Надо же... Почти как мех, только другой, – удивленно прогудела Риитта, убирая хоботок. Тар пожал плечами и, повинуясь внезапному желанию, провел ладонью по пушистым лиловым крыльям девушки, отчего та снова смутилась, прикрыв фасетчатые глаза суставчатыми ладонями.

Потом они как-то разом обернулись, не сговариваясь, собираясь идти дальше – и замерли.

В коридоре стоял сотрудник безопасности с белым от страха лицом. Пистолет в подрагивающих руках уже глядел куда-то в сторону, но все равно было ясно – мгновением раньше он счел, что Тара сейчас... съедят?

– П-простите... – выдохнул он, медленно опуская руки.

И Тар рассмеялся, обессилено привалившись к стене. И низко гудела, шелестела, смялась так же облегченно Риитта с другой стороны коридора.

Такие разные и... такие похожие.


End file.
